


A Bit of A Problem

by Mykea



Series: Poke-Crossed Lovers [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Drabble, F/M, First Dance, Friendship/Love, Het, Love Triangles, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykea/pseuds/Mykea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Serena's dance partner ends up being Clemont instead of Ash, the first few minutes of the party end up being a little rough. But when she realizes how good a dancer Clemont really is, she realizes she may have a bit of a problem. Geekchicshipping, Amourshipping, one-sided Poffleshipping (Anime XYZ Ep-12)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of A Problem

“Clemont, you’re doing fine.” Serena lead Clemont around the dance floor. She let him relax, his shoulders loosening up and her smile increasing as the blonde lowered his hands towards her hips. “See?” Though she wanted Ash initially, this wasn’t so bad.

And plus, he wasn’t that great at dancing. But…

“Ouch! Ash!” Miette and Ash’s heads bonked together. What seemed like it could almost be a kiss, Serena tensed up at the moment, but sighed as they parted. “You really are a bad dancer, aren’t you?” Miette laughed, and so did Ash after muttering several humble apologies.

Clemont finally had his firm grip on Serena’s waistline and he was more confident now. Eevee and Bunnelby were ‘dancing’ and having a good time, and as Clemont spun the Idol around, then caught her, she couldn’t help but notice how much he really shone tonight. “Wow, you’re really good at dancing, Clemont!” Serena had her hands on Clemont’s hips, she swayed to the beat of the music. “Confident much?”

The Gym Leader flushed crimson scarlet, he began stuttering. Serena laughed. “Just joking. You’re doing fine.” They came closer together, then Serena pushed Clemont apart as the tempo grew faster. Their hands clasped together, and once again she felt like she was on air. “Thanks for this,” She smiled. Now, she didn’t feel so down.

“Ah – I – I had a few dance lessons when my mother was alive.” He managed a smile, a flush appeared but not as bright. “She was ill, but she wanted to teach one of us. Bonnie was too young,” He chewed on his lip, twirling Serena yet again, then pulling her in his eyes glistening through his glasses. Serena’s mouth was parted with wonder as the technician recalled the tale. “But before she passed I managed to take a few lessons, and pass them on to Bonnie.”

He was crying. Serena frowned. “Are you alright?” They paused for a moment, Clemont took off his glasses and wiped them with the cloth that was tucked in his shirt. He nodded. “I think it’s really great you took that up just to teach Bonnie,” Serena smiled, her hand gripping Clemont’s arm as they walked over to the buffet table. She wasn’t even thinking right now but she was _leaning_ on him.

“You even captured Dedenne just for her, you’re such a great brother to her.”

Bonnie was over by Eevee and Bunnelby who had taken a break from dancing as well. She was feeding them Pokepuffs she had gotten from the buffet table. Not only that but she was excitedly chatting about the night’s events to Dedenne and Squishy. If Bonnie and Clemont didn’t have each other… No. They needed each other. It was a bond that just couldn’t be broken.

“Thank you, Serena.” Clemont was holding a plate of food, watching over the other dancers. He noticed how poorly Ash was dancing along with Miette. He and Serena laughed as the two nearly tripped over each other again, and how Miette’s Slurpuff was tossing Pikachu around like a ragdoll, the poor thing. “Maybe I should offer Ash dance lessons.”

Serena hummed, finishing her plate of food. “Maybe you should. Though I kind of expected this.” She giggled, then as the free-for-all ended Ash and Miette made their ways over to the buffet table, tired and rubbing their necks from falling so much.

The night ended and everyone was amazed at Eevee’s new evolution, Serena and Ash celebrated with a nice meal together outside the balcony of the Pokémon Center. Cooked especially by Clemont, Serena gazed into Ash’s amber eyes as he went on and on about how well they did and how he’s going to be even more awesome in his upcoming gym battle.

Then, her mind raced back to Clemont and how they danced that night. How humble and gentle he was with her when he twirled her around, how sad he was when he talked about his mother, and how honest he seemed when he thought he messed up or made her unhappy. Serena’s gaze then moved down to her soup, suddenly not thinking about the battle or Ash talking anymore.

She realized… She might have a problem.

 


End file.
